Why Thor Doesn't Like Iron Man
by loves-sparrow
Summary: This first part is only my character description because it another oc. Her name is Alexandria and she is Thor's wife.The story is about what happens when Alexandria gets to drunk and Iron Man convinces her to come home with him and they have a one night stand in a way. But, what happens when Alexandria becomes sober and Thor finds out.
1. Description

**Note: **I do not own Avengers or any of its Characters I only own my oc. Please review it is much appreciated I would like to know what you think and how I could fix it. I hope you enjoy the story.

**Title:** Why Thor Doesn't Like Iron Man

**Name: **Alexandria Williams

**Age: **34

**Hair:** Her hair is shoulder length and naturally straight. She never has and doesn't want to dye her hair, which is naturally a cinnamon brown.

**Outfit:** She wears very modest clothes jeans and a t-shirt nothing ever to big unless she is feeling girly then she will dress up to have fun. The only other times she dresses up are either to go dancing or go on a date with her husband.

**Personality: **Alexandria is a very preppy, pretty, and happy person. She is always concerned about her husbands' life and is always there for him. She can't hold her liquor well so when she is drunk she can be convinced to do anything. So, she doesn't drink much but she loves to dance which is something she is very good at. She never dances in front of people accept her husband and close friends also the people she dances with. She has a very care free spirit and is very trustworthy.

**Married To: **Thor

**History: **When she was 29 she was on the verge of dying in an alley scared out of her mind. When she heard something it was a loud crack of thunder. She knew of the thunder God but never saw him. He had landed right near the alley she was dying in. She had crawled toward him using her last energy to call his name before passing out. She thought she was dead when she woke up lying in a bed in an empty room. She looked over and saw Thor and was curious about what had happened and why she had survived. He explains that he had heard her scream and rushed to help that he was able to save her. He then took her to this hotel she is in and was waiting for her to wake up. After that they had become really close and Thor was really protective over her. They then started dating and eventually Thor purposed to her. She said yes and they had a very simple yet beautiful wedding. Alexandria eventually got to meet the whole Avengers team and was always taking care of them if it be by cooking dinner for them or giving them medical attention.**  
**


	2. Thor knows

Alexandria's POV

Alexandria was getting ready to go out Tony had convinced that a couple of drinks and a simple conversation with a friend was not bad. Since they were going to a bar that was like a club she decided to wear something that was club material but not to skanky like most women this generation. So she put on a red dress with a black belt around her waist. The dress went a little above her knees and was semi fitted. She grabbed her purse and slipped on a pair of black heels and went to tell her husband by. When she realized he wasn't home she left a note on the table and went outside and waited for Tony. He pulled up a few minutes later and she hopped into the passenger seat.

"Hey Tony."

"Hello Alex are you ready."

She tried ignoring the fact he was staring straight at her boobs. She was married and he might as well be she started to think this was bad but just pushed the thought away.

"Yes let's go."

The drive was a quick one maybe ten minutes and all she did was sit quietly fiddling with her phone hoping her husband would call. Hoping he would see her note and call just to say she was okay and not bad for doing this but her phone didn't go off.

"We are here."

"Already sweet let's get inside."

They went inside and sat on the bar stools and chatted for about an hour. Tony always seemed to have a beer in his hand while Alex was drinking a ton of different things just to try them. Tony was barely buzzed by the time Alex was downright drunk. His buzz went away soon and his plan was ready to go into action. He knew he could hold his liquor well and that she couldn't. He had thought about getting in her pants ever since Thor introduced her but knew he had to get around him to do it. Now she was drunk and this would be easy. He quickly convinced her that they needed a hotel that she couldn't go home like this. He drove her to a hotel got what he wanted and dropped her off back at her place asleep.

Tony's POV

He knocked on Thor's door knowing that he'd be home by now.

"Hey Thor here this is yours I believe she got a little too drunk and passed out so I just drove her back here."

"Thanks Stark I will see you tomorrow at the meeting for the Avengers right?"

"Yup see you then man "

Thor's POV

She looked so beautiful even when she is passed out asleep from having too many drinks he thought to himself. He carried her upstairs and put her in her bed and he laid down next her. She eventually cuddled up next to him when she realized she was home in bed with her man. He held her close and fell asleep.

Alexandria's POV

She woke up the next morning and turned to see a rose and a note. The note read _Morning sweetheart I had to go to the Avengers meeting I should be home in a few hour. I hope you are not too hung over I hate seeing you hurt. –Love Thor._ What a great man she thought luckily she wasn't too hung over for some reason she felt fine. She thought back to what exactly happened last night and was shocked when she remembered. She got dressed in to some casual clothes through on some shoes and ran out the door needing to speak with her husband. She finally got there after running the whole way was out of breath and slowly opened the door they all knew her so all the security let her through.

"Thor I need to talk to you now it's important."

"Alright excuse me guys I'll be right back. What is it honey what's wrong."

"Last night it was a trap I should have never left the house."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tony he knew about my weakness to liquor and he purposefully got me drunk."

"Alright so what's the big deal you came home passed out you didn't look hurt?"

"He got me drunk so he could take me to hotel and sleep with me without me knowing."

"What! You slept with Stark?"

"I told you sweetie I didn't know he got me drunk I am so sorry I feel so horrible."

She began to cry because how bad she felt she thought he was mad at her. But, he grabbed her and pulled her in and hugged her.

"Don't cry it's alright you didn't know but Stark I don't know how but he is going to get it. Go home and get some sleep I'll be home shortly."

"Alright by I love you."

"I love you to."

She quickly kissed him and walked out the door towards her house.

Thor's POV

Now he was pissed he loved his wife dearly and Stark his comrade went and did that he didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't leave the avengers and Stark can't either he is needed. He walked back to the meeting with an angry yet conflicted look on his face. Nick was the first to ask him a question.

"Thor what was wrong is Alex okay we heard her crying."

"No nothing is alright Nick if you want to know what wrong ask Stark before I take my hammer to his head."

"Tony what did you do to Alex?"

"Damn if he knows what I think he does this could be bad."

"Oh I know my wife isn't that stupid she remembered what you did to her last night and she is crushed because of it."

"Stark what did you do!"

"I kind of planned to get her drunk and take advantage of her at a hotel and, let's just say my plan worked."

"You planned it out to you bastard."

Thor was pissed and Hawkeye and the others had to restrain him until he calmed down. It was silent for a bit before Fury spoke again.

"I have no idea what to do with this you are both key components of this team and I don't want one of you murdered. Stark this is a new low even for you."

Tony was speechless and Thor he couldn't say another word all he wanted to do was scream.

"Clint take Tony home, Bruce tell Pepper to come see me, Steve take Thor back to his place talk to him, and Natasha you are the woman so go talk to Alexandria. This will be resolved it is high priority so the team isn't broken."


End file.
